Talk:Episodes
I made major revisions to the Episode Template, due to the episodes were out of order, there was an extra non-existant season, and couple of the episodes weren't named properly. Check the order before finishing this! --Yancyfry jr 4 or 5 Seasons? I saw a picture of Season 5 DVD, but there are here just four seasons. Episode count is same. But seasons? I'm confused.. --Akadirgun 12:07, 6 January 2008 (UTC) There were four production seasons, but due to the fact that Fox pre-empted the show for other events and aired the episodes out of order in general, that by the time "Season 4" was done broadcasting, they had an entire season's worth of episodes left that had never been aired, so they just aired what was left. This also allowed the show's creative team enough time to turn "The Devil's Hands are Idle Playthings" into a series finale of sorts. So, there are 4 produced seasons, aired as 5 seasons. As for why you saw a Season 5 DVD - I have no idea, since they've only been released on DVD in production order instead of aired order. Epaniccia 04:30, 10 June 2009 (UTC) S2 episodes listed in S1 According to each episode's article and the IMDB, the 4 episodes that were listed last in the Season 1 list (A Flight to Remember, Mars University, When Aliens Attack, Fry & the Slurm Factory) are actually the first 4 Season 2 episodes. So I have moved them to that list. Captain Infinity 19:05, 21 January 2008 (UTC) This is only partly true - they were the last 4 episodes to be produced for Season 1, but they were aired as the first 4 episodes in broadcast Season 2. There are 4 production seasons, but 5 broadcast seasons. See above for explanation. Epaniccia 04:31, 10 June 2009 (UTC) : Why are those episodes listed twice now? Roswell that Ends Well is listed only in broadcast order in Template:Episodelist and doesn't have a second entry in season 3. What should be done with episodes aired in the "correct" season but out of order? For example, should I Second That Emotion be listed as first episode of season 2 and as appearing after Fry & the Slurm Factory? You'll run into problems with that very quickly. —ff 07:37, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Episode Lists As there is such a large difference between the order of episodes as aired by Fox and as produced, I think there should be two episode lists to reflect this. As the DVDs present the episodes in production order, the site's main page side-bar should stay as is (although I think the movies should be considered production season 5, since, well, they are). But there should be a separate list for aired order as well. I'm going to start working on this, but since I have little experience editing wikis, please forgive me if I screw anything up. I'll try not to break anything while I'm at it. Epaniccia 04:34, 10 June 2009 (UTC) :I've created a page in my user namespace, User:Effeff/Episodelist, that lists the episodes in production order. It's probably easiest to replace Template:Episodelist with this page and create a separate Template:Episodelist (broadcast) page. —ff 09:12, June 29, 2010 (UTC)